The Blind And Misunderstood Life Of Akito The American Kinoichi
by Kirin's horns
Summary: Annie Waiton was a normal, polite young lady who pretty much lived in a under populated town, one day she is walking home from school and gets killed by a drunk truck driver. Refusing to give up she is sent to the land of the hidden villages, not as herself but as Akito Hishima a girl with a bad mouth and a bad attitude. She has to put up with Akito and the building pressure of the
1. Chapter 1

Kirin's horns presents: The Blind And Misunderstood Life Of Akito The American Kinoichi

Summary: Annie Waiton was a normal, polite young lady who pretty much lived in a under populated town, one day she is walking home from school and gets killed by a drunk truck driver. Refusing to give up she is sent to the land of the hidden villages, not as herself but as Akito Hishima a girl with a bad mouth and a bad attitude. She has to put up with Akito and the building pressure of the Akatsuki, whom each month for a week come and train her under her promise of when she is strong enough she would fight for them. Oh and there is a catch, not only is she eleven but she is BLIND!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Annie, Aki, Annie!Aki, Granny Mito, and the Sakuya Village and most of the residents of said village. **

Prologue:

Annie Waiton was average, as average as one could get in a unnamed town in the middle of practically nothing. Annie, though was a good girl with near perfect manners, innocence that radiated off her, and a clean mouth that any grandparent would be proud of. She suspected nothing from anyone for in an unnamed small town that she lived in everybody knew everybody, and so they trusted everyone, the lack of suspicion is what would lead her to her untimely death, for as she listened to her iPod a drunken truck driver was speeding her way.

Not that she knew that, she was listening to a sound track form a anime her friends from school introduced her too. It was called Naruto. She loved it, she thought the main protagonist was adorable, and she really enjoyed the first episode.

Behind her the trucker had just noticed her and was trying to move the truck so it wouldn't hit her but he was to drunk and even if he thought he moved it far enough it wasn't far enough, he slammed his hand on the horn, but Annie couldn't hear him because of her iPod. A split second later; Annie was thrown across the road. She felt everything, the crack and break of her ribs, the piercing of her lungs, she felt legs shatter, and her arms dislocating, she felt her neck snap and then she knew nothing more, but the fleeing pain and total darkness.

~But I'm not ready to die yet~

Chapter 1: Akito the blind and the poor girl who has to live as her

**First POV: Annie**

My eyes opened, why were they open? Why am I alive? Why can't I see? I asked myself as I eyed the complete darkness of my, I'm positive open eyes. Just before I could freak out anymore and injure myself (like that could happen since I couldn't see) a voice, a strong one but a high one which suggested it was a young girl called out.

[Annie] it said. [Calm down]

"Who are you, where are you, and why can't I see?!" I asked desperately. The (female) voice only scoffed at me.

[Damn it woman, I said CALM THE FUCK DOWN.] She yelled. [And listen to what I have to say.]

"What a potty mouth you have there." Annie pointed not impressed.

[I know.] She said like she was proud of it. [Granny Mito hates it, but that's why I love using my smart-assness and I quote 'potty mouth'. Anyway, seeing as you are in my body (thief) you might as well get up before Granny Mito kills you awake.] I don't think you could really kill someone awake, but this Granny Mito didn't sound all that pleasing to be around. Quickly I reached out expecting for someone to grab my hand only to be greeted by empty air.

"You never answered me, who are you?" I said sitting up and stretched.

[I'm heh, well you are Akito Hishima.] Said Akito.

"I'm sorry Akito for taking over your body." I apologized.

[No, you are now Akito or Aki for short, Granny Mito isn't smart enough to say my whole name, well your name.] I could not believe my ears, such disrespect! And this girl didn't feel any shame, none, notta!

"Thin what do I call you then?"

[The all mighty one of course!] She responded instantly.

"What?!" getting aggravated at this crude **CHILD**!

[I kid, you can call me Akira, eh, eh not bad huh? I thought it was a good one.] said the now proclaimed Akira. I shook my head at her. [I am Akira the prophetess.]

"Huh?" I asked, Akira gave a loud sigh.

[Damn you are slow; I see the future, duh!] Akira said, and if she was a solid form I was sure she would be pointing her finger in my face.

"Oh. . ."

[come on, don't be so awkward, you remind me of the teenage boys from the village.] Akira snickered.

"Sorr-"

"AKIIIIIIIIII, IT IS WAY PAST TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!" screamed a elderly woman. I heard loud stomps climbing stairs.

[Uh oh.] Said Akira. [That would be Granny Mito, well good luck!] And with that the presence of another disappeared just as the door slammed open.

"You rotted child! I told last night we were to have guests, and here you are sleeping in, doing whatever you wish! Rotten, rotten I say!" The elderly woman hollered. "Up, up now!" she started to smack my arms, I heard her going through a closet and then felt the clothing being ripped from my body to be replaced with another set. They weren't very high quality, I think they were some sort of collage of many types of cloth sown together, so I assumed that Akira and her Grandmother weren't that far up the society latter.

"I-I'm sorry, Granny Mito!" I say, I didn't know what to say or do. I'm so confused, and I still don't know where I was.

"Don't 'sorry' me, you rotten child!" Granny Mito shot back. I flinched when she wacked me upside the head. I moaned holding my head.

"Stop pretending to be polite! I know how much how you just 'love' to insult your elders." She huffed. I shook my head fastly(A\N: did you know the FASTLY is another correct way to say 'quickly' or 'more fast') holding my hands out in front of me.

"No, I mean no offense!"

"Lies!"

"Bu-"

"Wait!" She cut me off. "Let me see you, child." She grabbed ahold of my upper arm and dragged me forward, it was only seconds later, after a long silence Granny Mito let out a 'ah ha!'. "It is just as I thought! You are not that rotten brat, Akito; you are another child trapped in her body, poor child. You don't have to worry; Granny Mito will take care of you."

I could just tell by the sound of her voice that she was smiling. "Granny Mito?" She hm'd. "You said that there was going to be some guests, does it have anything to do with my sight?" I jumped when Granny Mito let out a shout of laughter.

"Right you are, you smart girl, I like you better already! That rotten brat, Akito-"

"Akira." I corrected.

"Hmm?" Granny asked, and I let out a breath,

"Akira, she said as long as I was in her body, I would be called Akito, and so she gave herself the name Akira." I explained. Granny Mito was quiet but hummed.

"Doesn't matter to me, she still kept the nickname 'Aki'"

"Aki?"

"Ah, yes. It is your nick name you know?" She said with a smiling voice that made me smile. "Now come my dear our guests are waiting outside and one of them doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Yes ma'am!"

**Third person Pov: Akito**

**Btw Akira is now going to talk like this**

'and Aki will respond like this'- this is also how thoughts shall work

Anyway:

"Why hello Sasori-san, it has been ages!" Granny Mito exclaimed letting go of Aki's arm to greet this Sasori person. "Oh Kisame-san you are still going strong eh?!"

**Wow Granny Mito sure is one happy camper**

'I know, I wish I could see.'

**Why just to see then pity you?**

'Silly, Akira! If you could see why would they pity you?'

**Okay, let's just get this straight; don't ever call me 'silly' ever again.**

'Fine, fine.' Aki said letting Akira to drift off into the void of her mind.

"Oh, Kakuzu-san, this is a impressing group your leader has sent me, I expected only one of you seeing as I'm just a citizen." One of the newcomers chuckled, another grunted, and the last let out a hum of sorts. Aki calculated they were all male.

"Mito-san, you sent a letter about a strange child you were given to take care of, is that the girl there?" Asked a bored tone. Aki felt everyone stare at her, she didn't like it, it felt like they were seeing a girl that she hasn't seen and in fact that was true in this aspect seeing as Aki was now blind. When she was still Annie she had Brown hair that was cut at her shoulders, and green eyes, but here she had no idea what she looked like.

"Yes, Sasori-san this is Akito Hishima."

**Tis the story that randomly happened. . . actually this is a story that branched off another story I was going to write, and that one will be the loose ends that this one has. That one will be called Madoka Hatake, Madoka is Kakashi's great niece. I made it that way so Kakashi would still be his correct age, I just made it so Sakumo had an older brother.**

**Annie is now Aki**

**Akito is now Akira**

**Preview:**

"**So Kakuzu-sensei, what are we going to do?" **

"**Train you to sense chakra."**

"**May I ask why?"**

"**So you can see." **


	2. Kisame hurts

Kirin's horns presents: The Blind And Misunderstood Life Of Akito The American Kinoichi

Summary: Annie Waiton was a normal, polite young lady who pretty much lived in a under populated town, one day she is walking home from school and gets killed by a drunk truck driver. Refusing to give up she is sent to the land of the hidden villages, not as herself but as Akito Hishima a girl with a bad mouth and a bad attitude. She has to put up with Akito and the building pressure of the Akatsuki, whom each month for a week come and train her under her promise of when she is strong enough she would fight for them. Oh and there is a catch, not only is she eleven but she is BLIND!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Akatsuki, but I do own Annie, Aki, Annie!Aki, Granny Mito, and the Sakuya Village and most of the residents of said village.**

"Talking": normal speak

**Talking:** Akira speak

'Talking': Thought speak/Aki talking to Akira

* * *

**Chapter 2: What in the hell are they going to do with a eleven year old**

Aki bowed to them like Granny Mito instructed her to when they left her bedroom. "Hello, I'm Akito." I said before standing straight again.

"What a good mannered child, I don't see much difficulty with this one." One of the men commented.

"Ya it said Kakuzu." Laughed another. Aki was doing her best to match their names to their voices so she could get an idea of who was who. She had three, one bored, one happy, another that sounded like it wasn't going to take anything from anyone.

"So what do you think?" Asked Granny Mito. The one Aki had identified as Kakuzu cleared his throat.

"When we stepped onto the property we could sense her chakra, Akito has a lot, in fact too much for that matter."

"What does that mean?" asked Granny Mito, Kakuzu answered

"Akito has the same amount of chakra as two eleven year olds who have been training all their lives."

"From what your letter stated, I believe Akito could mold some of that chakra and use it to see." Said the bored one.

"To heal her eyes?" Asked the happier one.

"No Kisame, to see chakra." Said the now identified Sasori. Aki was silent as she felt them examine her with their eyes.

"So what you're saying Sasori-san is Akito won't be able to see solid nonliving things but she would be able to see animal, plants, and people?" Asked Granny Mito.

"Yes." Both Sasori and Kakuzu said.

"Ok then, what are we waiting for?" Kisame asked, Akito could hear the wide grin he had. Aki started to feel nervous now, she was quiet before because it was rude to interrupt someone else's conversation but she felt like objecting when she felt a large hand grip her forearm and guided her away.

Aki and the three men had been walking for a good hour, she hadn't asked where they were going since Sasori and Kakuzu talked about their partners and how annoying they were, because of the constant question asking and their sheer annoyance, but an hour, Aki was getting concerned, tired, and her feet were starting to hurt. "um." She started. "I don't wish to be of annoyance for breaking such a relaxing silence." They snickered which was relieving, that meant she wasn't in trouble. "But where are we going?"

"That shouldn't be your concern considering you can't see now is it?" Said Kakuzu.

"If you must know we are going to our base in Rock." Said Sasori. Aki oh'd and kept silent, well she tried, that was when Kisame decided to be talkative.

"So kid, have you had any training prier?"

**No, well I haven't so dearest Aki have you any training prier? **Asked Akira with a smugness to her voice.

"No I haven't." Aki replied to both of them.

"How annoying." Commented Sasori, Aki felt her head dip down in shame.

"Notten ta be ashamed about kid, everybody gotta starts somewhere right" Kisame patted Aki's shoulder roughly almost making her fall over.

"Y-yeah." Aki mumbled trying to get her lungs to work again.

"Did Mito-san even teach you anything?" He asked

**Wellllll, she tried but I kinda ignored her and ran off.** Omitted Akira, Aki mentally rolled her eyes are her.

"No." She said.

**Tell them you know how to read brail.**

'But I don't.'

**Yeah, but I can.**

"she did teach me brail." Aki said, the three hm'd.

"Interesting, we could use this to our advantage to send messages considering brail isn't widely known." Thought Kakuzu.

"Agreed." Said Sasori.

**See they like us even more. **Akira said cheeringly.

'If they liked us to begin with.' Commented Aki, she heard Akira sigh in dismay.

**You are near impossible.**

'You are rude.'

**At least I don't need daddy's approval to walk done the street, and I must say this: YOU. ARE. WITH. STRANGERS.**

'YOU WENT THROU MY MEMERIES!' Aki screamed at Akira, never in her life had she been this angry, but never in her life had she lived with someone else in her mind.

**You might want to calm down bitch, the three are looking at you. **Laughed Akira.

"What happened there Aki your chakra flared." Asked Kisame, and Aki realized how tense she was, quickly she relaxed.

"I-I'm sorry I remembered something I forgotten that angered me." No one questioned her.

**Nice save.**

'Shut-up! I don't want to deal with you right now.' Hissed Aki. Akira humphed and let Aki have peace in her mind. Then they came to a stop.

"Ok kid we're here." Kisame said letting go of her arm. Aki rubbed the spot, not that it was sore, Kisame was surprisingly gentle.

"From as long as we are training you 'you' will call us sensei." Kakuzu said. "You understand?"

"Yes Kakuzu-sensei." Ski didn't miss a beat.

"Good." He praised her, and deep down Aki felt a sense of happiness of doing something right.

"So Kakuzu-sensei, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Teach you how to sense chakra."

"May I ask why?"

"So you can see." Sasori answered. Aki Smiled softly, Akira was smirking, Aki didn't even need to see to know that.

"**When do we get started"** Both Aki and Akira answered, even if they can't hear her, Akira was excited.

* * *

**6 months later: 6 weeks of training with Kakuzu, Sasori, and Kisame**

Aki was thrown by Kisame, how she knew? His abnormally large hand grabbed her and flung her to the side destroying a tree. Aki let out a gasp before hitting the ground.

"Ah, come one kid, we all know you can do better than that!" Shouted Kisame from the other side of the training field, Sasori and Kakuzu were observing, taking notes on what Aki needed to improve on. Aki flinched as she stood, she huffing in big gasps of air. They've been training for nine straight hours with scarce breaks. So you could say Aki was tired, sweaty, and bruised all over, and Kisame throwing her at a tree probably didn't help that much ether.

"I'm trying Kisame-sensei!" Aki shouted back wincing from trying to sit up with a clearly bruised rid, scratch that ribcage, yeah that sounds about right.

"Doesn't seem like you're into your training today though." Taunted Kisame, he would do this to motivate her, even if it didn't work half the time. Aki felt the air shift, and saw the faint glow of Kisame's chakra. Yes 'saw' as in her training isn't a 'big waist' as Sasori predicted after the third day.

**The bastard.**

Aki couldn't help but agree. Throwing her still tiny eleven year old body to the left or right or. . .anyway to the side so he wouldn't collide with her, she felt the air stir and his hand reached out and attempted to grab her ankle but she kicked his hand away. Kisame left out a praising shout which made Aki smile. AMPOVEMENT! Improvement, that meant Kakuzu would spend money and not complain, that also meant she gets a decent meal, not that Granny Mito couldn't cook; She was the best cook in the small and uncharted town of Sakuya, but what she lacks is fresh ingredients.

**I can just smell the fresh spicy rice balls, and not that shitty-shit we have to eat most of the time!** Beamed Akira.

'How rude Akira, Granny Mito tries her hardest to cook for use, and at her age-'

**I would be more concerned about Kisame-sensei's foot coming at your face.**

Aki flicked and went for a quick side sweep which like all her attacks, he dodged.

**Damn, you would think considering were blind they would at least give you the pleasure of actually landing a hit.**

Ouch. Aki knew it was just one of Akira's random thoughts that just pops up and she having the lack of self-control just had to comment, but DANGIT THAT KINDA HURT.

"You pay'n attention Kiddo?" Kisame said lifting Aki to her feet, that was when she realized that they had been taking to her and she was too busy being hurt over Akira's silly random thought!

"I'm sorry, Kisame-sensei! I lost myself in my thoughts." Aki flushed from her embarrassment. Sasori snorted.

"You have to concentrate on his chakra, feel the movement in the air and make a move that won't get yourself killed." Commented Kakuzu. "But you lack patents, and that can only be gained by time. . . time is money. . ." And there he goes again, Aki sighed. She knew he would be going on another bounty soon; he had to feed his constant need for a never ending supply of cash. Aki could just barely see as Kakuzu approached her and hand her a decent sized bundle. "You have improved more this week than any other week so far so your monthly allowance has been raised." He said almost grudgingly, Aki believes that Sasori, and Kisame make him do it to keep her motivated, but her like Akira said if it put more of Granny Mito's Spicy rice balls on the table she is all for it.

"Thank you Kakuzu-sensei!" Aki could almost hug the miser, ALMOST. Aki knew this was their far well for the week because they never tell her 'good bye', or even 'see ya' as she would expect Kisame to say, but he didn't. So Aki did what she does every time she sees then and says good bye, she bowed, and turned on her heels and hurried off. Luckily now she could faintly sense the chakra in the trees (it was stronger for some reason, don't know why) Which made it easier on Aki, Granny Mito, and the tree Akatsuki members (they told her who they were just enough so she would trust them more, because Akira is skeptical over everyone. . . even herself, who she doesn't trust.

**I like how you no longer run into so many fucking trees.**

'I haven't run into any trees in three weeks!' Aki said hotly which Akira dismissed.

**You still did, you bitch! Don't you know if you hurt yourself, I get hurt too!**

'Sorry.' Aki responded sheepishly. "Does that mean when Kisame-sensei was training with us-.'

**Beating the shit and no, I'm only affected by self-inflicted pain.** Akira said proudly, almost like she thought she was invincible and all powerful, which she probably does**. **Aki grinned, something she doesn't do often seeing how she doesn't normally have the opportunity to find anything to grin at. Well there's Granny Mito, but she was sure that Granny Mito would whack her upside the head with her evil wooden spoon of doom (Akira's nickname).

'Soooo, Akira is I do this." Aki proceeded to pinch herself. 'It would hurt?' Aki could tell that Akira was holding it in, because Akira was muffling in her pain. Aki pinched harder.

**OW YOU BITCH STOOOOP!** Screamed Akira, Aki chuckled at her. She was so going to use this when Akira was being difficult when training with her three sensei's. **I hope you know I hate you right?** Sniffed Akira.

'Oh you will get over it you big baby.' Chuckled Aki. The flash of faint green of the natures chakra ended and Aki was met with the smudged moving forms of the people and animals of Sakuyo.

**Have I told you how much I hate the people in this damn village?**

'multiple times.' Aki giggled at her Simi-friend. Aki wouldn't really call Akira a friend considering the fact she likes to curse in every sentence she says. 'Do you know what I miss?'

**Oh Kami this again!**

'Cheeseburgers and a Coke!' Aki exclaimed ignoring her. Aki thanked the people who stepped out of her way knowing she was blind.

**Of course, you always talk about it, too bad they don't have a meat grounder here, huh?**

'Shush, Cheeseburgers is life where I'm form.' Aki smiled, she just wants a honest to god CHEESEBURGER! Akira snickered at her. When she went through her memories she found her favorite foods, which was hilarious considering it couldn't be found in this universe. Though they had coffee, but Aki is, was American and she didn't drink it until it tasted like diabetes.

**Bitch, at least you can still make your fried chicken.**

Aki snorted earning a few looks from some of the villagers. 'Like Granny Mito would let me touch her stove.'

**Your right in that, The old hag had nearly chopped my hand off last time I tried.**

'I would have done the same considering it is you.' Aki laughed at Akira who screamed in frustration. 'Finally peace!'

* * *

Soooo yeah Annie!Aki misses her greasy cheeseburgers, I would too!

**Review plz**

**Preview: "Kakuzu-sensei, why am I going with to Fire"?**

"**For a bounty."**

"**Don't you have a partner?"**

"**. . ."**

"**You killed him again didn't you?"**

"**Shut-up, brat we're almost there."**


	3. Poison Hurts

Kirin's horns presents: The Blind And Misunderstood Life Of Akito The American Kinoichi

Summary: Annie Waiton was a normal, polite young lady who pretty much lived in a under populated town, one day she is walking home from school and gets killed by a drunk truck driver. Refusing to give up she is sent to the land of the hidden villages, not as herself but as Akito Hishima a girl with a bad mouth and a bad attitude. She has to put up with Akito and the building pressure of the Akatsuki, whom each month for a week come and train her under her promise of when she is strong enough she would fight for them. Oh and there is a catch, not only is she eleven but she is BLIND!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Akatsuki, but I do own Annie, Aki, Annie!Aki, Granny Mito, and the Sakuya Village and most of the residents of said village (If they make an appearance at all that is).**

"Talking": normal speak

**Talking:** Akira speak

'Talking': Thought speak/Aki talking to Akira

**Two weeks later: **

Aki was laid on her mattress which was nothing but a huge sack full of hay. To go with it was a warm quilt that Granny Mito had made from the allowance her sensei's gave her every month. Aki smiled at the thought of her sensei's, they kept her grounded, and they keep her busy, which was good or Akira would have annoyed her to death. Aki wasn't kidding about being annoyed to death. It have been quiet for the past two weeks, well nothing dangerous or interesting ever accrued around Sakuyo, only the monthly visits of three Akatsuki members.

"Akito-chan, Sasori's here to see you!" Granny Mito shouted from down stairs. Aki threw the covers off her body and threw on her training cloths she bought the first time she got her allowance. She stumbled down stairs and hurried to the kitchen. She saw Granny Mito's and Sasori's chakra, and stepped in. She bowed her head at them.

"Y-yes?" She asked, they weren't expecting another training session for another 2 weeks, so this was a big shocker to have him at the house. Then again they normally don't come to the house; she meets them at the normal training grounds on Monday of every second week of the month. Sasori grunted at her.

"Come brat, we got work to do." She told Granny Mito good bye and followed him out.

"Sasori-sensei, I thought-."

"I don't have enough time with you to really understand what I'm talking about, so I'm going to take you for myself today so we can go over poisons." He cut her off. Aki hummed at him.

"But wouldn't it be . . . difficult since I'm blind?" She tilted her head at him, Sasori sighed lazily.

"Just another challenge we will have to face, now won't we?" Aki nodded, she never understood Sasori sometimes, and Kakuzu even more, Kisame was almost an open book to her. Out of nowhere Sasori stopped walking, and Aki had nearly run into him.

"How familiar are you with Conium?" He randomly asked. Aki raised a bow. She had heard of it in her past life but she knew it as Hemlock.

"death comes in the form of paralysis, your mind is wide awake, but your body doesn't respond and eventually the respiratory system shuts down. Another name for it is Hemlock." She learned this when she was obsessing over ancient Greece.

"If you are aware of its side effects then I won't feel bad about teaching you how to harness it." Aki nearly fell over. Lord help her she's going to die!

"Conium is a poison but it can be used as a sedative as well."

"So is it also used for medical reasons?"

"Yes but I'm not teaching you to be a medi-nin, am I? No I will turn you in to a poison expert like myself. Now what is Aconite?"

"I don't know much of that one, just that it's also called Wolfsbane." Aki answered. Sasori sighed once more, guess he didn't want to actually explain anything to her, go figures.

"correct, Aconite leaves only one post-mortem sign, that of asphyxia, as it causes arrhythmic heart function which leads to suffocation. Poisoning can occur even after touching the leaves of the plant without wearing gloves as it is very rapidly and easily absorbed." Sasori explained, Aki felt like her head was spinning now. HOW IN THE WORLD WILL SHE EVER REMEMBER ANY OF THIS! "I'm sure you know what Belladonna is right?"

"Yes sir and I know for a fact I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole." Sasori snorted at her.

"To bad because you 'WILL' be playing with it, and you "Will' make the perfect poison with it and perfect poison's on the other two, then I will teach you poisons of my own creation, and help you develop your own." He explained as he tossed her a package. This contains the tree poisonous plants we just discussed."

Aki looked down at the package; she could see the fading color of the nature chakra of the plants. "What do I do with this?"

"Right now you will learn how to identify this and you being blind means you will have to get up-close and personal with it." Aki didn't like the sound of that.

**Weak, I would gladly do this type of training any day then I could just cook for Granny Mito**

'you know if I wasn't wondering where you were all morning then I would have yelled at you for Such a mean comment.'

**Ohhhhhh so you missed me?! I'm so happy the bitch missed me.**

'why do I even bother with you!'

**Oh you love me.**

"Sooo-"

"Kami, open the damn thing, you brat!" Sasori's famous impatience returns! Aki jumped, nearly dropped the package and fumbled to open it. Inside were three smaller packages. "Now I want you to figure out which ones which."

Aki knew Belladonna would be easy, it had berries. Oh what a long day it shall be.

* * *

Aki stumbled back to the house not exhausted but her brain hurt from all the poisonous plants and symptoms. Sasori was strutting behind her clearly smug from all the brain hurt he caused.

"Sasori-sensei, why are you walking me home, it can't be that you are worried that I would walk into any trees after you murdered my poor young brain is it?" Aki asked raising a brow, she heard him snort at her sarcasm that she was clearly getting from being around him too much.

"No you brat, I'm only worried about the poor ground your face would hurt when you fall, and no I'm not fallowing you because I'm 'worried', I need to discuss something to you." He dead panned, Aki rolled her unseeing eyes. They managed to get back to the house just around dinner time. Granny Mito greeted them and manage to force Sasori to stay (That woman had a gift!), but since he had something to say to them anyway he saw nothing wrong with staying. Thou Aki thought that Sasori really cared for Granny Mito considering every time she saw them together Sasori would help out with to high objects (It's too hard to tell, Granny Mito maybe just an valuable ally to them).

So here they are seated at the kitchen table Aki with one bowl in front of her that contained plain rice. They must be short on money already. Well Granny Mito hand to buy fabric to make more clothing for Aki, since she hit another growth spurt last week.

"Mito-san, Kakuzu is going to be taking Aki with him to Fire." Sasori said out of the blue, Aki nearly spat the rice in her mouth out.

"What!?" Aki shouted, caught off guard. Granny Mito hummed.

"To Leaf, I presume?" She asked calmly. Aki tilted her head down almost like she was looking down in thought.

"Yes, he wants to take her for a month and a half, but not only is he going to train her, he also has a mission as well, but that shouldn't effect Aki, for she is going to pose as his daughter for this mission so she will have lots of time to herself." He paused; Aki heard a rustle of paper. "Her Brat, this is for you." He shoved it in her hands.

"What is it?" She asked holding it, feeling it. No chakra gave off it so it wasn't anything alive of slowly fading plants.

"Clothes." He told her. "My design, so if it is too warm you will be cool, and if it is to cool then you will be warm. Also take this. You won't be able to do anything with this until we have another meeting like today." He handed her a series of papers, "Feel it." He ordered. It was brail.

**Finally something I can help you with! Do you realize how bring it is to be useless, do you?!** Akira grumbled, Aki mentally rolled her eyes.

'What does it say then?'

**Hmmm, it's about wood crafting and carving . . . this is directions to making a doll, no . . . to make a puppet.**

"Sasori-sensei, you do realize what you just handed me right?" Aki asked after a long two seconds. Sasori snorted.

"Of course, I know exactly what I gave you, and I want you to tell me what I'm doing when you get back and if you fail to tell me then you will suffer another long day of poisons and touching plant life." That threat hit deep, deeper than a knife. Aki gulped.

**Better watch out Bitch, Mr. Smooth voice knows just how to torture you.**

'Shut up, Akira." Aki groaned she didn't even question the silly nickname Akira just used.

* * *

Monday, on the fallowing week Aki was standing waiting at the norm, Sasori was right. On this particular warm day she was quite cool in her new clothes. She may not know the color of it but she does know that she was wearing a sleeveless vest that a belt looped through, shorts (In her opinion were too short for her (She always been a modest girl) and anyone who was her age), and leggings that were attached by the belt under her shorts, she wore a travelers cloak over that and standard shoes that people and shinobi wore, hey they were great shoes for training and traveling. On her back was a very light back pack that had three scrolls in it (Kakuzu taught her how to seal things in scrolls so she wouldn't trip over her feet to much and cause them to much of a hassle.

"I see you are ready." Aki jumped spinning around and saw Kakuzu's calm chakra flow. Instantly she relaxed. She dipped her head.

"Kakuzu-sensei." He grunted, and told her to fallow. Aki took that as a sign to fallow, good thing she had said good bye to Granny Mito before she left.

* * *

**I KNOW, I'M A LYING LIER WHO LIES, BUT I HAD TO MUCH PLANNED FOR ONE CHAPTER THAT PUTTING ALL OF THAT IN TO ONE WOULD HAVE BEEN DUMB AND USELESS AND YOU WOULD HAVE HATTED IT AND TRY TO HUNT ME DOWN.**

**I am doing a 90 day challenge, that challenge is I can't use the internetz ore text. So uploading is going to be hard but won't stop me! I have ways, but if I don't I'm sure you may be suppressed in 90 days you have a new update of more than one chapter, since I'll now have all the time in the world to write and will not be reading other fan fics, hehe.**

**Anyways,**

**READ AND REVIEW **

**And don't forget I love everyone, even the butt heads **


	4. Kakuzu is mean

**Chapter 4: Kakuzu hurts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Akatsuki, but I do own Annie, Aki, Annie!Aki, Granny Mito, and the Sakuya Village and most of the residents of said village (If they make an appearance at all that is).**

"Talking": normal speak

**Talking:** Akira speak

'Talking': Thought speak/Aki talking to Akira

Aki and Kakuzu had been traveling for three days, and why is because of Kakuzu's freakin money obsession! Not only had they done five bounties, but he even robbed a small bank and he had her be the one to hold the kunai to a man's neck, not that she cared much seeing as she couldn't see the man., but still! Not only that Kakuzu refused to let her even a foot near the money! What in the world is a blind girl going to use money for? Touch it, HECK NO! No blind person has a money obsession, in fact the only obsession they could have is feeling textures. Aki like smooth surfaces by the way, not that she was going to proclaim that out loud seeing as she knows for a fact that no one gives a damn. She's not cursing ether; Akira just said that no one would give a damn

Aki was annoyed and all she wanted most was to actually get to Fire so she can say they were doing their job, well she didn't have a job Kakuzu did, but she wasn't sure at the moment if he was procrastinating to make her mad or just to feed to his money fetish.

"Fire is a mile away." He announced, Aki could have cheered. Akira did.

"Kakuzu-sensei." Aki asked as a thought just hit her. "What happened to your partner?" He didn't answer her. "You killed him like the last one didn't you?"

"Shut-up brat were nearly their!" He snapped at her. "If that man wasn't an idiot then he would still be alive. Anyway, resume our cover."

"Y-yes father!" Called Aki, she jumped out of the tree like Kakuzu so they could walk to make it look like they really were simple travelers. From what she heard from other people, Kakuzu was wearing a turban. Akira giggled at the thought. Aki let herself giggle but not out loud, never out loud, and never in the presence of her sensei's Kakuzu because he would demand what was so amusing, Sasori because he would make her cry with even more harder training, and Kisame because he would make fun of her and attack her with his sensei love of torturous training that made her go home with tears in her eyes because she knew that she wasn't going to sleep well that night.

They approached the check point that all travelers had to go through, if you were a leaf-nin where you leave and enter is whatever is easier to them and the mission; actually Aki was sure it was like that for all the Shinobi nations.

"Pass ports." Said a bored sounding chunin, the job must suck having to sit in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do but ask to see some papers. Kakuzu didn't spare them a grunt, he just slapped the pass ports down on the desk they apparently have outside. They are just lucky that they didn't charge a fee like most of the other shinobi nations, Kakuzu may have killed them. "They're good, welcome to Fire Nation." Aki nearly snorted at that, flash backs of Avatar was running through her head. She smiled at them and skipped ahead, Aki could feel Kakuzu despair of having to catch up with her, but she knew that he knew that she was putting an act so how could he be mad at her for acting her age?

"I dislike you." Kakuzu informed her when he finally walked evenly next to her, not that he had trouble he's a freakin ninja for crying out loud!

"But you don't hate me!" sang Aki, feeling eleven for the first time since she arrived. Kakuzu grunted. When he did that Aki beamed, Kakuzu liked her enough to put up with her childish antics. She was sure thou when she gets older he would expect her to act like an adult, but he doesn't know is she mentally already was one. Aki felt safe knowing that even if she becomes annoying for a short time, Kakuzu wouldn't even try to kill reason number one: She was still eleven so she will act this way. Reason number two: Kisame and Sasori would be displeased and therefor become annoying.

"Just shut your mouth, you brat!" He snapped, Aki nodded her head at him and fallowed him since he decided to pick up his speed. It took them half a day to get to the Leaf village, half a day! Aki was sure that if Kakuzu even tried to go on a bounty, which he almost did, then it would have took them a whole day to get there. Aki was tired, her feet hurt and she couldn't read chakra accurately and was running into trees more than she was avoiding them. "When we get there I will . . rent . . . a room for us."

It almost sounded painful for him to say that, but then again Aki would like to believe they did those bounties in the first place to gain money for this mission so he wouldn't have to spend any that he already had. Probably so, probably not, but only time could tell. They maneuvered the street quickly as they could, Kakuzu kept a hand on Aki's shoulder for she was so tired that she couldn't even see anything and was starting to wonder off to the side and into other people. The people she did run into were about to yell at her, but they noticed the look of her face and how tired she was, the actually gave Kakuzu money to get them to a hotel faster. Kakuzu looked pleased with her, very pleased indeed.

"Aki, one of these days you will learn how to go through an all-nighter and won't have your chakra sight diminish." Aki let out a yawn as he patted her head.

"Yessir." She managed to say before passing out. Kakuzu sighed and picked her up and carried her to the nearest hotel, he wished he had more time to search for a far cheaper one. Good thing he decided to do those bounties and the people who gave them money or he would have made her sleep in a tint.

* * *

Aki woke to the sound of the door being slammed shut; footsteps carried themselves to where she was on a . . .soft bed? That was strange; a soft bed was an expensive bed. Kakuzu must be on crack or something.

**Another thing from your past life?** Akira asked with a hum.

'Where in the world have you been, and don't ask if I missed you! Yes, I was wondering where you've been, and yes I have been bored out of my mind.' Aki said not really wanting to deal with Akira right about now but what the hey, the girl has been quiet as of late.

**Well I was going through more of your memories, so deal with it Bitch.**

'Why, may I ask?' Aki could feel the shrug.

**Did you know that your friends spoke of this world quite a lot?**

'I was aware; I had a hard time getting them to shut up.'

**You should have paid more attention to them.**

'What did they say that I didn't think to listen to?'

**Nothing just the whole plot to this world, and just so you know all three of your sensei's die.**

'What?' Aki asked, guess she should have listened more to what they said then, but it wasn't like she knew that she was going to be thrown into this world or trained by the three most powerful people as of now, how was she to know? She thought that she was going to die and stay dead, not thrown into a eleven year old blind girl with a bad attitude that says she knows the future, which by the way refuses to share anything with her because Akira thinks she is the one with the bad attitude.

"Akito, get up!" snapped Kakuzu pushing her out of her comfy bed. Aki let out a 'ompf' as she lit the floor.

"Ka-"

"Aki!" He cut her off. Aki winced as she remembered their cover.

"I'm sorry 'father'." Aki apologized, but that didn't stop her from narrowing her eyes at his blurry chakra figure.

**Bitch, you almost gave them your cover! How stupid can you get?**

'Shut up Akira, I'm still tired and I forgot!' how was she supposed to remember that they were watching them at this very second? Well Aki thinks she heard Kakuzu saying that she needed to be careful because they would be watching, but he said that two days ago!

**Excuses!** Aki sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this battle with her. It was stupid of her and she needed to make it up to Kakuzu, knowing him he was thinking the same thing. Kakuzu then went around the room making it sound proof. Aki made a face, oh goody.

"We are traders that came here to sell our wares, there are two scrolls that has the useless merchandise that were are here to sell, while doing that I am going to locate the target." He explained.

'Ah, so that's how he's going to torture me. Make me sit in a booth majority of the day as he searches for another bounty. The joy I'm feeling.'

**Someone had a bowl of sarcasm today.** Akira joked; mentally Aki rolled her eyes at her. Spending time with Sasori works wonders.

"When do we start?" Aki felt she was going to regret asking.

"I'll set us the stall and you will be the one selling." He said a little too nicely. Aki was starting to dislike Kakuzu the more she was with him.

"I have a valid question." She stated. "How am I supposed to sell something I can't even see?" Kakuzu chuckled, oh he already thought of that. Goody.

"I have some chakra stored inside each object that stats each items price, small enough not to be noticed and enough for you to notice." Ooh fun. "So hop to it, Aki." Grumbling Aki got off the floor that for some reason she neglected to get off of when she was rudely thrown onto.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He countered. Aki was starting to feeling like Thor right now: Do I look like I'm in a gaming mood?

"You know what I mean." She said glaring off into the distance, not caring if it hit him or not.

"Do I? Then Aki, humor me."

"Where did you get all of this stuff?" she pointed to the two scrolls.

"People from different places of different countries owed me." Aki didn't need to see to know he surged. So in other words shut-up and get to work, I'm not telling anything.

**Gaming mood?** Asked Akira, Aki sighed.

'Just go through my memories, it will make sense then.' Aki gave up, she really did.

* * *

Here she sat in a hot stall with handmade jewelry made by some type of shaman/priest or something. There were some other things too like some thin linen from Sand, and thick furs from snow. Then the glass vase made in Cloud, little clay figures made from the artists of Rock. People flocked the stall. Kakuzu set out enough stuff for one day, and that was almost gone, and it was only in the first two hours. If this is how it's going to be then how are they going to be able to stay open for a month and a half?

"Hey girl how much for this little figure?" asked a man she looked at the figure he held.

"Hand crafted Clay bird from Rock, 10 ryo." She analyzed, the trick was to tell the customer too much information about the object to make it sound better then what it was, Kakuzu's trick. The man gave her the money and she put it in the money box that Kakuzu was hesitant to let her have, considering it had some spare change for the customers. She gave the man his change, and turned to a woman holding the hand of a child while a boy that was around her age stood next to her along with a girl also around her age.

"Mikoto-chan, that is a beautiful fabric!" The girl exclaimed looking at the fine linen.

"I agree Madoka-chan." Mikoto hummed. "I could make some curtains out of these, how much?" Aki glanced at the fabric; it was one of the good ones.

"Handmade, hand dyed fabric from Sand . . . very durable, chakra infused to keep dirt off it . . . I believe that one cost 120 ryo." Aki said, that one was tricky, and she had brought the price down just a tad, Kakuzu wasn't all for it but he told her if that's how it needs to be then do it. The woman fished out the money and handed it to her, Aki then took the fabric and wrapped up for her (Hey she seemed like a very nice woman.).

"Thank you very much!" Mikoto exclaimed, quite surprised by Aki's kindness.

"You're welcome; you just seem like a very nice person." Aki omitted, her cheeks turned red form embarrassment.

"How cute!" Mikoto cooed. "That's it you are just as adorable as Madoka-chan! Tell me what your name." Aki smiled.

"I'm Ak-"

"Akito, you may have a break." Aki recognized Kakuzu's voice. Aki turned and bowed. Sometimes she loved him!

"Thank you 'father'." He grunted a reply. Maybe not so much now.

"Sir may I kidnap your daughter for a bit, she is just too cute." Mikoto asked. Aki had the impression that she was attacking him with the puppy dog look, ouch low blow, but effective.

"Do as you wish." He dismissed them. Madoka exclaimed 'yes' loudly. Mikoto motioned for Aki to follow. When they were down the street they started asking her questions like where are you from, what's your favorite food, or whatever came to mind.

"Now for a proper introduction." Aki started, she had their full attention now. "I'm Hishima Akito, I'm from a small village called Sakuyo, I traveled here with my father from Rain, and this is my very first trade outside of my country. My favorite food is simple: Spicy rice balls."

"Well then Akito-"

"Call me Aki, everyone does and it's easier to say." She said, Mikoto beamed at her and cooed.

"How cute, I'm Uchiha Mikoto, call Mikoto-chan like Madoka-chan does, and my two sons Itachi, the oldest, and Sasuke, my youngest." She said, the two boy's chakra spiked a little from recognition.

"And I'm Hatake Madoka, niece of Hatake Kakashi. Friends call me Doka-chan, Mikoto: Madoka-chan." Aki smiled, she knew nothing of a Hatake Kakashi

**What a weird bunch.** Aki couldn't help buy agree.

"So what's Rain like?" Asked Madoka skipping next to her, Aki raised a brow at the question.

"It rains a lot." Yup looks like she needs to cut back on the Sasori.

**Wow, I think you just won the award for most obvious answer.** Madoka, Mikoto, Sasuke giggled at her.

"No I mean what does it look like?" Madoka said with a laugh. Aki let he small smile fall.

"I wouldn't know." She muttered. Darn you Akira!

"What do you mean Aki-chan?" asked the ever so cute baby Sasuke. Aki remembered in that first episode she didn't exactly like him, but he was just too cute right now.

"I'm blind." She told them blinking at them, watching as all four chakra's softly spiked for surprise.

"But Aki-chan, you're walking down the street just fine, you haven't run into anyone." Madoka said taking her arm in her.

"That's because I've been training to sense chakra for the past few months." Aki told them.

"Are you a ninja?" Asked Itachi, speaking for the first time since they started walking, Aki shook her head at him.

"Sakuyo Village is a none-shinobi village, I'm just learning so I can see, even just a little. I won't be able to see none living object." Mikoto hummed.

"But you looked right at the clay figure and my fabric and were able to state what it was." Mikoto said shocked.

"That's because my father put his chakra into each and every object so I could see it." She explained Madoka let out an Oh; Mikoto was quiet for a second.

"Aki-chan, how about you come over for lunch, I'm sure Shisui will like to meet you too, and I like to ask you more questions, nothing to personal." Aki could feel Mikoto's beam, and smiled back. She earned a 'how cute' in retune.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooo, Chapter 3 is turning into three chapters itself, I had planned for Aki and Kakuzu to get to the leaf village, meet 'only' Madoka and Itachi, got get lunch then pick up Sasuke from the academy then got to the Uchiha compound and meet Mikoto, and Shisui, but as you can see nothing is going my way. This chapter is a long one considering my other chapters.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed, if any did. 90 challenge but I will find ways to cheat XD JK, but probably**

**Preview: **"Let's see, Aki-chan you have light purple hair and your eyes are green, and you have a cute button nose, and-"

"Shisui."

"Yes, adorable Aki-chan?"

"I get it."

. . .

**Hey Bitch.**

'what?'

**What are cheese balls?**

'I shun you!'

**Read and Review plz and thnx u**


End file.
